


JohnTen 2020 - The Origin

by selkieskin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, NCT2020, OT23, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/pseuds/selkieskin
Summary: It's been so long since Johnny and Ten have been able to freely interact in public, but now that day has finally come - the introduction of NCT2020. Johnny is so, so happy about it.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113
Collections: the fics i would cry for a while then a little more because that's just how it is





	JohnTen 2020 - The Origin

**Author's Note:**

> Could be friendship, could be relationship, you decide. I wrote this for a friend of mine who can't wait to see Johnny and Ten together again!

It was weird sometimes how cheers and screaming had somehow become expected background noise to Johnny. Sometimes he just had to blank it out and pretend it wasn’t there, so he could smile and wave to the fans and act normal. But today, he didn’t need to, he could catch a little bit of their excitement easily, because today was a day that he sometimes thought would never come again. 

Their first public appearance together for almost 2 years.

NCT 127 was already onstage, as the first and original subunit. The lineup was a little different, as Jungwoo was here and Winwin wasn’t, but it wouldn’t just be them for long. This was the public announcement of NCT 2020, and everyone would soon be here - the stage was barely big enough.

He saw Kun first, striding onto stage, leading the WayV subunit, and just behind him shone an unmistakeable delighted smile.

Johnny’s mouth split into a mirror of that smile, and Ten caught it and bounded a little bit ahead, excitement speeding his steps. Several of the 127 members also moved to say hello, bouncing around in excitement, greeting Ten and the WayV members too - even the newer ones - but there was only one place Johnny could look. Only one person that caught his gaze, the way he’d always done.

Ten caught his sleeve and pulled Johnny’s ear to his mouth, as if he was going to whisper a secret.

“Aaaaaaaaah!!” he said instead, mimicking the fans but also letting Johnny know his own excitement. He drew back, and that look on his face, that mischievous, pure happiness expression, Johnny didn’t even know what his own face was doing in response. Ten kept hold of his shoulder, and Johnny couldn’t help it, he took Ten into his arms into a big bear hug, lifting him clear off the floor.

Doyoung whacked him from behind, not-so-subtly, a warning to calm down in front of the cameras. He laughed and let the other guy down, and Ten wrapped an arm around his waist and they both waved to the fans.

Luckily, by the time Dream arrived on stage, along with the two newest members, new maknaes Shotaro and Sungchan just afterwards (looking a little overwhelmed by the noise - they’d get used to it), they all needed to cram together anyway so Johnny and Ten pressing up against each others’ sides and whispering to each other excitedly could go a little more unnoticed, moving to behind the front row of Dream to camouflage them. 

This was a whole new era, and it was one they could spend together for the first time since 2018. These stolen moments in public wouldn’t have to be so stolen any more.

They were all NCT. And life was good.


End file.
